


Barely Afloat

by teamchaosprez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Metaphors, Self-Hatred, redeemed widowmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Depression is like an inky black pit of nothing, but somehow like water.





	Barely Afloat

**Author's Note:**

> me? venting with a widowmaker drabble again? it's more likely than you think

It was like floating on her back, in an ocean of inky blackness.

Not even stormy seas. Just... nothing, with the consistency of water.

She was empty, but the pain in her chest remained.

She was numb, but she still wanted to cry.

She wanted to scream out for help. She wanted reassurance that she wasn’t alone.

But the voice in the back of her head told her not to.

_ Useless. Monster. Why not kill yourself? No - you don’t even deserve that effort. _

She dipped beneath the surface.

She heard a faint voice.

She didn’t respond.

She was barely afloat.


End file.
